The Grimoire of Sherlock and Lupin
by Areskk
Summary: What is a fairy tale without a happy ending? Kudou Shinichi, son of Baron Kudo, returned to the kingdom of Ekoda after 4 years of journey. Reunited with his childhood friend and the beholder of his heart, how far will Shinichi have to go to hide his secret from Kaito? His secret exchange with the taboo red witch. Current era: The Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter I: Aschenputtel -Prologue-

Once upon a time, in the prestigious kingdom of Ekoda ruled by the Kuroba family. The king and queen of the country were extremely close friends with the baron and baroness who were out of the kingdom most of the time. The baron family soon gave birth to a young boy, they named him: Shinichi. Some months later, the whole kingdom celebrated the birth of a new prince, Prince Kaito. Despite the difference in ranks, the two boys were raised like brothers and lived without a care in the world. However, when Shinichi turned 12 his parents set out for the world and they took him along. Of course, the farewell party was a disaster, the mischievously clever prince would not let go of his beloved friend and had built a fortress of pillows and traps to prevent anyone from taking Shinichi away. After some effort of King Toichi and the Baron, they managed to drag the two boys out and all ended up in a big bawling session between the two families.

And thus, four years later arriving at Kuroba Kaito's 16th birthday ball was Kudo Shinichi. His slender frame was hugged by his light blue suit with his hair professionally pulled back on one side and in long strides, he sped towards the huge castle door decorated with clover, sparkles and colourful things that are too bright for Shinichi's eyes to comprehend.

"Woah, slow down there, Shinichi. The ball is not going anywhere!" Kudo Yusaku said briefly as Yukiko dragged him at immeasurable speed towards the ball.

"Oh Kudo, you came back for his birthday this year huh?" Heiji grinned as he caught up to his friend. The man himself was dressed in a dull green suit with a proud sword at his waist.

Instead of opening his mouth to speak, Shinichi directed Heiji's attention to his hands.

"We'll…talk…later…?" Heiji said brokenly as he tries to decipher Shinichi's hand's gestures "Sign language? Kudo, what happened?"

Annoyingly Shinichi repeated the same gestures.

"Oh…sure. But you sure you're okay at this party? It's a ball, they're gonna try talkin' to ya."

From his inner pocket, Shinichi pulled out a thin envelope addressed to the royal prince.

"Ah…" Heiji nodded in a knowing manner "I see…You gonna need help getting out afterwards yea? I'll tell the guards to let you through."

[Thanks.] Shinichi gestured and the two entered the ball.

Classical music played in the background, dukes and duchess filled the room with chatter, danced spectacularly across the glittering floor. The royal prince was among a huge circle of ladies who adorn themselves in gleamingly magnificent dresses, he frequently spared a glance towards the huge door, waiting for a certain son of a baron to enter.

"Greetings," a blond head approached Shinichi who stationed himself in a far corner of the room to avoid attention "I'm called Hakuba Saguru from the Hakuba family. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Kudo Shinichi-san, I assume."

Shinichi politely bowed to the new gentleman "Ah…sorry ta interrupt but my friend here-"Heiji appeared and nudged Shinichi "-have some important business ta attend to."

The son of the Baron spared Hakuba another polite bow before politely excusing himself.

"Ah, Kudo-san-"

Heiji took a step to be a blockade between Hakuba and Shinichi "Ya got some business with him?"

The blond spared a glare "I merely wanted to discuss a certain case with the gentleman."

"Oh ya? Why not tell me about it?" Heiji crossed his arms.

"I much rather keep it to myself than confront a brainless officer."

"Watcha say?!"

Shinichi left the two to their own bickering as he left to search for Kaito. Without much difficulty, Shinichi found the circle of women eloping his childhood friend. With a sigh, Shinichi took out a pen in his pocket and scribbled onto his palm then left to find the nearest butler. Lightly, Shinichi tapped the butler's shoulder.

The butler turned around "Ah yes, how may I help?" Shinichi showed the butler his palm and pulled out the letter "Yes, I understand." The servant politely bowed before delivering the letter.

With his objective completed Shinichi strolled leisurely out of the ballroom.

"Your highness," a butler approached the prince "A letter had been asked to be delivered to you."

"Thank you!" Kaito smirked and grabbed the letter. After a second of silence, Kaito whipped around and yelled "Secure the doors! Do not let anyone leave!" causing a ruckus amongst the guests.

Heiji quickly caught on and ditched Hakuba in search for his friend.

"I'm sorry sir, but the prince's order. You may not leave." The guard firmly blocked Shinichi's exit.

"Let 'im through." Heiji arrived at the same gate.

"But sir-"

"Let the gentleman through." A voice quietly approached behind them.

"Hakuba-sama! But-"

"Commander Hattori and I will take full responsibility."

Reluctantly, the gate slitly opened up and Shinichi silently slipped through after a bow of gratitude to the guard.

"Kudo, after my duties are done. I'll come over." Heiji whispered to his friend before turning back to the party.

"If the prince asks, you saw nothing," Hakuba warned the guards.

"Hakuba! Tantei-han!" the royal prince ran towards the two with a group of women behind him "Have you guys seen Shinichi around?"

Heiji mustered up his acting skills "Nah, was he supposed to be in the kingdom?"

Kaito pulled out a letter "Look! A butler gave this to me! It has Shinichi's handwriting and the butler said a man that looked like me gave it to him! It has to be Shinichi!"

"If Kudo Shinichi was truly here, then wouldn't he attract much attention just for looking like you?" Hakuba crossed his arms.

"His parents are here-"

"Doesn't necessarily mean that he's here with them."

"Argh, why must you argue with me on my birthday, Hakuba!"

The mentioned duke snorted "I don't see a reason why I shouldn't."

"Chill, chill. If I happened ta find Kudo, I'll tell ya," Heiji bowed slightly "For now, just enjoy yerself."

The royal prince returned to reassure the guests, unsatisfied with the result Heiji had given him. The night went to pass as Kaito spend his time flirting with daughters of dukes and princesses of kings from all over the land. His parents disappeared the moment the Kudo family appeared, they're probably somewhere having a really long catch up session. The ball was scheduled to end at midnight, very close from now, and the prime of the party had already ended. Dukes and duchess were saying their farewells before leaving one by one and soon the party was over. The prince bid goodnight to the servants who rushed in to clean up the ballroom and retreated to his own chamber.

Plopping down head first on his bed Kaito took out Shinichi's letter.

 _Dear your highness,_

 _Happy Birthday._

It was accompanied by a beautiful emerald gem radiating brightly in the candle's flickering fire. Kaito remembered the first year after Shinichi left, a letter arrived on his birthday. It had the same message but the letter was accompanied by an amethyst. Of course being so young, he didn't know who would send him such a gift so after bothering his father for 3 consecutive days, the king finally gave in and inspected the handwriting of the sender to be Shinichi. From then, every year a letter would arrive to congratulate his birthday with a gemstone as a gift. The first year was an amethyst, the second was tanzanite, last year was a moonstone and this year Shinichi had given him an emerald. Kaito stood up and placed the letter gently into a drawer in his bedside table and the gem into a pouch that contains the other three gems that he carries at his side at all time. The prince heaved a heavy sigh and flopped down to bed.

Further away from the castle, the moonlight shone through the cracks of the window in Shinichi's manor. The boy was seated comfortably on his reading chair with a book in front of him as he waited for his dark-skinned friend to finish his duty. Reading was much better than anything in the world for Shinichi right now, at least it didn't require his voice. The detective put the book aside and picked up a file from a pile next to his desk. The file contained suspect profiles, evidence and test results of a recent kidnapping case that he was deemed to look at some point, he sighed and began to read through the documents. Even though his father ranked as a baron, Yusaku's reputation rivalled that of a duke and the only reason why he retained the title of a baron was so he can leave the kingdom whenever he wants. The intellectual bureau relied on the baron whenever they hit a wall so no wonder why there were files neatly sorted and stacked next to the desk in the library even after the Kudo family left the kingdom.

' _Come to think of it, that blond fellow from the ball was from the Hakuba family…ah, so that's why he approached me.'_

Shinichi flipped another page over and was unsurprisingly met with Hakuba's name as the inspector in charge of the case. Of course, he would be, the Hakuba family was the first to found the kingdom' first and only Intellectual Bureau and they have been serving the royal family for generations. Maybe a few hundred years after the Hattori family pledge their loyalty to the king after the Great War.

The grandfather clock stroke midnight, snapping Shinichi out of his little history lesson. The door of the library creaked open and Heiji strode in.

"Sorry bout that, duty dragged on a lil' longer than I thought," the commander plopped down on the couch in front of Shinichi "Ready when you are."

Shinichi set aside the file and gave Heiji a solemn look. He began to tell his tale but unlike the fairy tales his mother had drilled into his head as his bedtime stories as a child, his will never have a happily ever after.


	2. Chapter II: Aschenputtel -I-

Trigger warning! What you think happened didn't happen though...maybe.

* * *

Commander Hattori Heiji was the head of security in the capital of Ekoda. Being a man of duty, he was constantly issuing commands and signing paperwork.

How he managed to encountered Kudo Shinichi, the son of a Baron, was a complete miracle but it started with a broken window, three grizzly bears and a maid uniform just roughly 3 months before he was entitled commander three years ago.

Heiji cursed loudly as he stomped down the hallway with his sword clinking at his side, the commander angrily slammed the door to his office.

"Oh my…" an annoying foreign appeared "What a tyrant."

Heiji clicked his tongue "Tsk. Hakuba. If ya 'ere ta pick a fight, leave. I ain't got time ta play with ya." It's the goddamn third hour in the morning for goodness sake.

"I'm here for the report on the location of the last kidnapping case if you need to know. I have no intention of engaging in an argument with you," Hakuba took out his trademark pocket watch "I have a mountain of paperwork to fill out and the case is nowhere near solved- "

"'ere," Hattori shoved a pile of paper onto the blond "Now go."

Hakuba nodded and closed the door quietly behind him.

Heiji slammed a huge dent on his desk, sending all his papers flying but he didn't give a damn. _Those fucking bastards will pay._

"Commander! Is everything alright?!" his lieutenant rushed in.

"I need ya ta find someone for me." The commander growled.

The little lieutenant was scared beyond help. The commander was a jolly fellow all his life, so who in their right mind would want to piss this man off?

On the other hand, the royal prince of Ekoda burst through the castle gates and into the capital with servants chasing at his heels, begging for the crown prince to return to his office barely pass dusk. Is that Kudo Yusaku Kaito see?

"Oji-san! Where are you going?" he approached.

"Oh my! Kai-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed "Long time no see~ you've grown up to be so handsome!" She jumped him.

Yusaku took a step back from the carriage "Morning your highness."

"We're about to leave for the Western Empire, Kai-chan do you wanna come? ~"

"Is Shinichi there?"

The Kudo couple looked confused for some second and Yusaku replied "Shinichi is here though?"

"Yea…can you believe it? On his last visit, I was so happy that the grand prince took a liking to him but who would've thought! Oh the nerve of that prince, how dare he lay his hand of my precious Shin-chan! I'm going this time to set things right!" Yukiko exclaimed.

Yusaku sighed "That wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to set them up together."

The royal prince froze with a perfect smile plastered on his face as the Baron and his Baroness bickered.

Shinichi.

Got.

Molested.

That was the conclusion his brain spew out.

Yusaku noticed the rising chill of the temperature and quickly turned to Kaito "Rest assured, we managed to intervene before Shinichi could get hurt." Of course that wasn't the whole story but this is as much as Yusaku could tell then.

"Is Shinichi staying in the capital then?" Kaito asked.

"Well, yes…in our manor but…" Yukiko looked mildly surprised.

"Did he not greet you at the ball yesterday? Surely I saw him with Commander Hattori…" Yusaku shared the same expression.

Oh, that lying commander…The teen politely bid the couple a safe journey and the prince have _a lot_ of discipline to give.

* * *

" _Hold him down!"_

" _Yes sir!"_

 _What was happening? Shinichi ferociously searched around. His limbs couldn't move and no light reached his eyes…but he could feel those rough slithering hands hovering over his body._

' _Wha-' Shinichi panicked. His mouth hanged but only air escaped, his dry throat parched with no resounded vibration 'Not again…'_

 _Tingling sensations started responding to the little movement Shinichi could make - it hurts._

 _His chest tightened and Shinichi started to gasp for air - it painful._

" _Tighten the grips!"_

 _Something cold began to close in on his wrists and ankles, to the point of drawing out blood –_ suffocating.

 _The strength was sucked out from him, an unsettling feeling arose in his stomach and a sharp pain poked at his chest. The detective ceased his little resistance._

" _Such beautiful eyes," Shinichi felt some pressure he hasn't noticed, lifted from his eyes "I want them stained in tears."_

The young baron barely caught himself before slamming face-first into the ground. Panting, he willed himself to calm down. A thick cover of sweat glistened his skin under the blanket.

It was already noon when Shinichi began to shuffle in his bed. Since no one knew he was back, all was peacefully quiet. No Ran busting through the door crazily early in the morning, no Kaito sending explosives his way…it…was peaceful…or so he hoped to think.

Shinichi was wrapped comfortably in his soft blanket when he dragged his body down to the kitchen. The autumn season in Ekoda was especially harsh on Shinichi since he'd just returned from the western desert. Maybe he should've hired some servants…Shinichi shook at the thought. The day a servant steps a foot into Shinichi's house is the probably the day he dies.

Setting down the cup of coffee on the rosewood coffee table that Kaito specifically chose as a present for his eleventh birthday. Shinichi flipped open the file Heiji had left him. By this time, his father and mother was probably on their way to visit the Western Empire. At least they didn't take him along since Shinichi was slightly on bad terms with the lecherous grand prince of the Western Empire, if only he could recite section 23 law 30 to 50 and section 50 law 2 of that country back then, he could have destroyed that prince. Regret, regrets…why didn't he study the law sooner?

* * *

The agitated prince abused the door to Heiji's office severely with the piece of wood barely usable, his face distorted in an unpleasant scowl. The commander was just as equally agitated. Maids and soldiers alike, ran a good 10 kilometres away from the two – the happy-go-lucky prince and their air-headed commander was glaring at each other to death, whatever was about to happen, none of them wanted to be a witness.

"Where's Shinichi?" Kaito started, he's giving Heiji a chance. There's should be some pretty severe reason the commander even considered lying to him and Kaito was determined to find out why.

Heiji didn't answer as he continued to look through his work.

The prince hammered the table loudly with his fist "Answer me."

The commander stood at attention "I am prepared for any consequences to follow. Only after this case is solved." If it wasn't amazing enough that Hattori Heiji spoke perfectly for the first time, his unusual politeness even when he's beyond mad was enough to get his father and the king fall from their seat. The entire ordeal smelt like a damn fish market that Kaito so loathingly despised. It was a rare occasion that Heiji spoke disturbingly calm and perfectly – Oh Tartarus, it was legendary.

The prince was well aware with his two best friends and comrade at this stage where they basically decided to exclude him from the trio, he won't be able to extract any information from them any time soon.

It was frustrating, it was infuriating. He hated it but Kaito will _not_ succumb to go and ask why. He's was more than well enough to find out by himself and that's exactly what he'll do.

Kaito spun his heels and slammed the door shut. He steps resounded clearly down the hallway of the castle as he returned to his own office. His thoughts drifted back to Shinichi – his most precious person. The very one that he is dying to see. Slumping down onto his desk Kaito starting thinking, oblivious to his father entering the room.

"Kaito." the king's firm voice rang out with authority.

Kaito stood up and gave a slight bow "Father," He greeted back "What brings you here?"

It was obvious why Toichi was visiting his son like this, they both knew the answer "As you know," Toichi settled on the chair opposing Kaito's desk "You are of age now. Though I don't want to force you so soon but I suggest that you start looking for a someone with dignity, kindness, intelligent befitting the title of your queen."

"I know." Kaito shortly replied.

"Your mother and I won't be in power for much longer, Kaito. I hope you make your decision soon, I'm planning to officially pass the throne to you on your twentieth birthday," The king's hands started to fall into habits of perform trivial magic tricks "You have the next four years to make your preparation."

"I know." Kaito watched as his father stood up and stopped at the open door.

"Also," the king turned around "I heard Shinichi returned, when you do go and visit him," his eyes curved into a kind smile "Go easy on the boy. He's been through a lot this past four years. You both are not kids anymore so I hope you would know how to treat each other from now on." Then the door clicked close, the king was gone and Kaito was left to his own thoughts again.

Even his father knew what was up but why Kaito doesn't?

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the positive feedback, guys! It really motivated me to think of an actual plotline for this story and I did but due to school, I probably won't be updating on a regular basis yet. I'm aiming for a more serious take on this relationship unless the comedies I wrote in my other ones but regardless, thank you for your support!


End file.
